Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data when it is powered, while non-volatile memory (NVM) is able to store data when power is removed. Unlike conventional NVM devices (e.g., flash, EEPROM, etc.), many promising candidates for a next generation NVM technology use memory cells that are located within a back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) of an integrated chip (e.g., located between metal interconnect layers overlying a semiconductor substrate).